NCIS: Outback Terror
by EmyKuuson
Summary: When a terrorist deal goes wrong and a US Naval Officer is killed in the middle of the harsh outback, Gibbs and his team are thrown into a murderterror investigation ... hundreds of kilometres away from DC ... in the Australian Outback! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _We do not own any characters from the TV Show; they belong to Donald P Bellisario and Don McGill as well as CBS. The original characters that appear are all ours. Pine Gap Association is nothing but a work of fiction. We disclaim any knowledge of what goes on within the facility._

**A/N:** _This is the first joint story between EmyPink and Kandon Kuuson. The Australian characters in this story are all original save for Robert 'Brocky' Brock who originally appeared in NCIS: Boomerang by Kandon Kuuson._

XXXXXXXX

The heat of the day was slowly disappearing as the summer sun began to drift down behind the Mt Gillen and the McDonnell Ranges that encircled the city of Alice Springs within the Australian desert region of Central Australia. To the south of the city and out past the ranges was a site that, to the casual observer, looked like five or six oversized golf balls. This was actually the joint defence facility of the US and Australian Governments know as Pine Gap. Few knew what really went on there; rumours were as common as forty-degree days. Some call it the "space base" and others say it is where the Americans have "nuclear detection facilities."

A white Toyota Land Cruiser pulled up to the main entrance checkpoint. The Australian guard at the gate opened the barrier and the Land Cruiser drove through the gate and headed in the direction of Alice Springs. Twenty minutes later, the 4WD was passing through the Gap in the McDonnell Ranges and heading towards the industrial area of Alice Springs. The car slowed as it turned into the railway yards. The Land Cruiser slowed to a stop near a pile of empty railway containers. The driver undid his seatbelt and picked up the briefcase that sat on passenger seat. He opened the door of the Land Cruiser; the dry heat hit him full on. He let out a breath.

"I'll never get used to this heat!" he muttered in his mid-west American accent as he slid a pair of Aviator glasses on and climbed out of the Land Cruiser. "A good thing about this little arrangement."

With the briefcase in hand, he walked towards the containers. He was a tall and gaunt man in his early to mid-fifties. He carried an air of authority that suggested he could be a high-ranking officer if he wore a uniform. Like most people working out at Pine Gap, he didn't wear a uniform. It meant a terrorist, something that seemed extremely absurd to anyone who lived in Alice Springs, couldn't target you somehow. Even if they did, there were only three ways out of Alice Springs. By plane and it's hard to smuggle anything that way. By train that could be stopped anytime and searched. Alternatively by car, but it was a 1500km drive to the closest of the major cities, Darwin or Adelaide. Yet here and now, this man was meeting with a terrorist. The tall man walked closer to one of the containers.

"That's far enough!" an Indonesian appeared at the entrance of one of the containers. "Did you bring them?"

The American looked at the smaller Indonesian. "Did you bring my money?"

"Of course," the Indonesian nodded as he hefted a briefcase into view. "Are you ready to make the exchange?" The man nodded and held out the briefcase. The Indonesian did the same. Both men took the others briefcase. The Indonesian opened the case. His eyes brightened as he saw what he was after. The tall man opened his own case and cursed. His hand ran through shredded newspaper, there was not a note in sight. He looked up angrily and glared at the Indonesian. "You double-crosser! Where's my money?"

"Nowhere," the Indonesian answered quickly as he pointed a silenced revolver at the man. Suddenly, a dark blue Holden Commodore with flashing lights on the dashboard screeched into view.

The tall man turned and ran for his car, but as he did so, the Indonesian squeezed the trigger and the tall man collapsed. He was dead before he hit the ground. The Indonesian fired at the Commodore as it careered towards him. The two occupants of the car ducked as the male driver veered sharply to the left. The Indonesian fired again. The metal bullet shattered the windscreen and narrowly missed his partner's head. The driver cursed and pulled into an abrupt stop, flinging him and his partner forwards.

The terrorist made a run for it as he saw the car screeched to a stop. The man at the wheel leapt out of the car, his Glock in the ready position.

"Federal Police! Freeze!" he yelled authoritatively.

The Indonesian continued to run. The agent pulled the trigger as he lined up on the Indonesian. The Indonesian tumbled to the ground. The man smiled at his partner who had pulled her own gun out. "Not bad if I do say so myself, Cam!"

The woman rolled her eyes and gestured at the Indonesian who was getting up. "Don't count your chickens before they hatch, oh-brilliant-one!"

"Crap," Brocky muttered under his breath as he trained his gun on the fleeing Indonesian again. He squeezed the trigger again, the sound of the Glock echoing off the containers and the ring of bullets ricocheting of containers.

"I'm going after him," Brocky announced to his partner as he started to run after the retreating Terrorist.

"Agent Brock!" Robert Brock's partner, Cameron Moore, shouted after him.

He ground to a halt. "What?"

"Brocky," she sighed, as if she dealt with this everyday. "Firstly, you'll never find him by yourself in there. Secondly, chances are he would blow your brains out before you even got a good angle on him. I don't fancy scraping your brains of the concrete, thank you very much. And I'd rather not have to break in a new partner." The last few of sentences had an underlying tone of concern.

"Awww, you do care, Ronnie," Brocky smiled sarcastically, annoyed by the fact she'd stoped him going after Kuwat Rashid.

"No," Cameron replied briskly as she knelt down next to the body, carefully avoiding the pool of blood that was forming. "I just got this shirt dry-cleaned. Do you know how much decent dry-cleaning costs?" Brocky rolled his eyes.

"Thirdly," Cameron continued, ignoring his eye roll, "you'd better look at this." She handed Brocky the dead man's wallet and ID card.

Brocky took one look at the ID and sighed. "Great, just great," he muttered. "This is going to be an international nightmare.

"This guy is an American Naval Captain," Cameron confirmed. "Our tip said it was an Australian who was supplying the terrorist with those Satellite images, not an American."

Robert Brock knelt down next to his partner. "Well, I could have had him and the Satellite images if you hadn't stoped me."

"I was doing you a favour," she defended herself, "and I saved you a whole lot of paperwork at HQ." Cameron looked up at her partner as she tried to conceal her smile. She didn't do a very good job. She had to admit that, even if he was overbearing, he was a damn good officer and she liked him.

"Remember we're in Alice, he's not going anywhere really quickly," Cameron determined. "Besides we need to get the Ambos out here to transport the body to the hospital mortuary."

"Always the practical one, aren't we, Cam," he smirked as Cameron turned away. "Righty-o, you call the Ambos and I'll let Georgie know that we have one dead American."

Brocky pulled his mobile phone from his trouser pocket. "You let the Police Station know and have them start putting casual road blocks up on all the entry and exit points to and from town. Then get onto the Ambos to transport the body to the Alice Springs Hospital mortuary."

"Who died and made you boss?" Cameron replied after Brocky had finished listing his list of commands.

"Who's the senior Agent here?" Brocky countered, a typical defensive measure when Cameron questioned him.

Cameron sighed. "Yes, Robert," Cameron stated mechanically, knowing that Brocky hated being called his full name.

Brocky glared at her as his mobile phone rang through to their boss, Georgia Todd. "Good girl, Ronnie," he said like he was talking to a little kid. Cameron glared at him, his own glare disappeared a few seconds later under the heat of Cameron's.

"Okay, okay, chill," he said good naturedly, arms raised in the surrender position. He heard the phone pick up on the other end.

"This better be good news, Agent Brock," Georgia said as she picked up her phone. "I was just in an important meeting."

"You're in Alice, what important people could there be?" Brocky answered cheekily.

"Brock," Georgia said warningly, her tone suggesting that she wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Right, sorry, boss," Brocky apologised quickly. "We … err, have a slight problem …"

Cameron stifled a snort of laughter as she heard him say slight, this was more that a slight problem. He looked at Cameron who turned her laughter into a smile, his uncomfortableness clearly amusing her.

"What sort of problem, Robert?" Georgia asked warily.

Brocky took a deep breath as if he was going into major combat. "Our traitor is an American Naval Officer!"

XXXXXXXX

Senior Supervisory Federal Agent Georgia Todd placed the phone down in her temporary office in the CBD of Alice Springs, across the street from the police station. She rose from her desk, and paced the room as she thought through all the information that Brock had told her. She picked up her phone and dialled her secure and direct line to Canberra.

"Commissioner's office, Agent Geharty speaking," said the voice on the end of the phone.

Georgia sighed as she spoke. "Oh, Barb I'm glad I've got you. I need to speak with the Commissioner right away."

"Georgie," Barbara Geharty replied, a hint of teasing in her voice. "Why do you have to go and bother him for?"

"An American has been killed in our operation up here and I need to talk to him right away," Georgia replied, slightly annoyed at the use of her nickname. Her colleagues called her this behind her back and sometimes they even called her "George" because she was in a man's job within the Australian Federal Police. Barb, as well as Agents Brock and Moore, were the only ones who regularly called her this to her face.

"All right, Georgie," Barb replied. "Let me put you through!"

Georgia waited a few minutes before the Commissioner picked up the phone. "Sam Nelson. Is that you, Georgie?"

"Yes, boss, it is," Georgia replied controlling her anger at the fact that Sam was now calling her that ridiculous nickname.

"Barb said it was urgent, so begin," Sam Nelson replied briskly on the other end of the line.

"Our operation has gone badly, I'm afraid," Georgia replied strongly, unwilling to let her superior hear her disappointment. "We received a tip-off that an Australian was transferring important satellite images of Bali and Darwin to a terrorist linked to Bin Laden's Indonesian cell. It would appear that it is an American not an Australian … a very dead American."

"Have your people made an ID yet?" Commissioner Nelson asked.

"Yes," Georgia grimaced, "we're certain he was US Navy."

"Send me through your information and I'll get in direct contact with the Foreign Office, ASIS and ASIO," Nelson replied, immediately taking control. "No Media, the last thing we need is mass hysteria over an alleged terrorist. We cannot risk with the general public knowing. This is to be kept in-house. Understood, Agent Todd?"

"Yes, sir," Georgia replied, rolling her eyes to no one in particular. Keeping this a secret in a small city of thirty thousand people would be extremely difficult especially when they noticed the road blocks Agent Moore had ordered.

"Oh, Georgie," Nelson asked.

"Yes, sir," Georgia replied, as she waited for his next statement.

"American officials will want in on this, even if …" Nelson trailed off, he didn't know the name of the dead Naval Officer.

"Darren Wade," Georgia offered.

"Right," he continued. "Even if Darren Wade was selling classified documents to hostile powers, he was still American."

"Yes, sir," Georgia replied. "Of course, sir."

"Yes, well, it will be most likely an NCIS team will be sent over, they'll be able to gain more access into the classified areas of Pine Gap than we can," he stated. "NCIS, that's …"

"Navy cops, I know," Georgia finished. "You do remember Agent Brock working with them a few months ago."

"Yes, yes, the Lieutenant Commander Michael Harrison case, nasty business," Nelson remembered. "Do you happen to have the name of the people he worked with?"

"Umm …" Georgia pondered. "I think one was called Gibbs and I'm pretty sure there was a Mossad Officer too."

"Do you think he'll wanna work with them again?" Nelson asked.

"Does he have a choice?" Georgia retorted.

"No," Nelson stated. "I'll get onto it."

"Yes, sir," Georgia repeated. "I'll let my people know."

"I'll call you when I know the details, good day, Georgie."

"You too, sir," Georgia replied before the phone cut off. She sighed. Now all she had to do was tell Brock and Moore that American Navy cops were taking over their investigation.

**A/N2: **_Okay, so this is the beginning. What do you think? Please read and review. It would be great to hear your thoughts. If you want to know, the cast of our main original characters is listed below._

Sam Worthington as Federal Agent Robert Brock

Lisa Chappell as Federal Agent Cameron Moore

Sonia Todd as Senior Supervisory Federal Agent Georgia Todd

James Cromwell as Navy Captain Darren Wade

Shane Bourne as Commissioner Samuel Nelson


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: We, that is, EmyKuuson don't own anything belonging to NCIS, as much as we would like to, we can't. They are all owned by Belisarius Productions and CBS. The original characters like Robert "Brocky" Brock and Cameron Moore are all ours. We created them and can take all the credit for them. If you wish to use them at all just ask us._

_A/N: So Gibbs and co will make their first appearance in this chapter. They will be travelling to the Land of Oz (Australia that is!) I'm sure we'll see conflict between Tony and Brocky in the next chapters or so, but you'll have to keep reading to find out._

"Director," Cynthia said as she stuck her head inside Director Jennifer Shepard's door.

Jenny put down the file she was reading and looked up. "Yes, Cynthia?"

"The Australia Federal Police Commissioner wants a word with you up in MTAC," she replied promptly.

Jenny's eyes flickered to her schedule before nodding. "Tell him I'll be there in five."

Cynthia smiled back at Jenny. "You always did like keeping them waiting, Director." Jenny nodded and Cynthia took that as her cue to exit.

After Cynthia had left, Jenny looked around her office thoughtfully,

'_Why would the AFP Commissioner need a meeting with the Director of NCIS?'_ she mused. _'Maybe something to do with the Michael Harrison case?'_

She shrugged to herself. "I never could figure Sam Nelson out.

XXXXXXXX

As she entered MTAC, the figure on the large screen, AFP Commissioner Samuel Nelson rose and nodded towards Jenny.

"Jenny," he stated, flashing her one of his charming smiles.

"Sam," she nodded in return.

"It's nice to see you again, Jenny," Nelson said.

"Likewise," Jenny's reply was curt.

"How have you been?" Nelson pressed, flashing another smile.

Jenny grimaced. Samuel Nelson had already charmed his way into her life in more ways than one. But that was in the past, and there must be, Jenny told herself, a very good reason why the Australian had requested a conference with her. Surely it was for more than a quick hello?

"This a social call, Commissioner?" Jenny asked, using his title in a bid to hurry him along.

"'Fraid not, Jen," Nelson replied, continuing to use diminutives of her name.

"Okay, what can NCIS do for the Australian Federal Police?" Jenny asked.

"Well," Nelson started. "A few weeks ago we received a tip off that someone was selling classified satellite images to an Indonesian terrorist organisation …"

Jenny nodded to show that she was listening,

"We received intelligence that our seller was from the Pine Gap Base up in the Northern Territory …"

"The combined American-Australian defence base," Jenny interjected.

Nelson nodded. "Yes. So we sent one of our best anti-terrorism teams up there to intercept the deal and the two parties into custody."

"I am sensing a but, Sam." Jenny indivertibly resorted to using his nickname again,

"Yes," he continued. "But it appears that our seller was double-crossed by the buyer, an Indonesian terrorist called Kuwat Rashid. The seller was shot dead moments before my team arrived. The attempted to apprehend Rashid, but unfortunately he managed to get away with the images …"

Jenny opened her mouth to comment, but Nelson cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Before you say it, Jenny," Nelson said loudly, "it was virtually impossible for my people to proceed on foot. It would have been suicide."

Jenny nodded her understanding."Understood, Commissioner. Do we know what the images pertained?"

"Yes, luckily," Nelson replied, relief evident in his voice. "They contained imaged of possible terrorist targets in both Australia and the US."

Jenny sighed. This could potentially result in an attack worse than 9/11. Then she spoke, "How does this involve NCIS, Commissioner? Shouldn't you be on the phone with the Pentagon or the DOJ or even the FBI I'm sure Fornell would love to take a trip down under?"

"Already done, Jen," Nelson answered. "But no, despite being a traitor, our dead seller is Captain Darren Wade of the US Navy," he finished.

"Yes, I can see how that falls into our jurisdiction," Jenny agreed. "I assume we'll be sending a team down to you?"

"Yes, that is the idea," Nelson nodded. "In fact, one of the agents on the anti-terror team has worked with NCIS recently … Robert Brock …"

"Ah, the Michael Harrison case," Jenny spoke with recognition.

"Yes, Agent Brock worked with a …" Nelson consulted the sheet of paper lying on his desk. " … A Special Agent Gibbs," he finished.

She nodded and said to the Commissioner, "A moment please, if you will."

"Of course," Nelson agreed as one of the MTAC technicians hit mute.

"Cynthia," Jenny said as she spoke into the intercom.

"Yes, Director," came Cynthia's voice immediately.

"Get Agent Gibbs and his team up to MTAC, ASAP," Jenny commanded.

"Right away, Director," Cynthia replied before hesitating and saying, "You do know what day it is …?"

"Yes, Cynthia," Jenny replied with a smirk. "I do."

"So …"

"Leave Agent Gibbs to me," Jenny finished.

"Of course, Director," Cynthia nodded. "I'll have then sent to MTAC, ASAP."

"Thank you, Cynthia," Jenny thanked over the intercom.

"No problem, Director," Cynthia replied before disconnecting.

Jenny looked at the intercom for a moment longer before nodded at the MTAC technician. Immediately, Samuel Nelson's voice once again filled the room

XXXXXXXX

The Elevator opened so Tony and Ziva stepped out, followed closely by Timothy McGee.

"So you went on a date, McGeek? How did you manage that?" Tony smirked at McGee. Tony decided to twist the knife further. "Does Abby know, Tim? She'd be pissed!"

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Lay down, Tony. Leave McGee alone."

"It's lay _off_, Zee-vah," Tony corrected with a grin. "But now you mention it … lay down …" Tony winked at Ziva suggestively and she sighed as she rolled her eyes. Tony grinned wider.

"So my question, Probalicious … Does Abby know? She'll be pissed," Tony continued to taunt McGee.

"This has nothing to do with her," McGee mumbled as he walked over to his desk.

Abby walked into the bullpen as her usual bubbly self. "Nothing to do with whom?"

Tony grinned and glanced over at Ziva. The Mossad officer gave him a warning look. "Oh, McGee was just about to tell us about…" A paper ball hit him in the side of the head. "Hey!"

"His latest writing idea," Ziva interjected, breathing a sign of relief. Tony knew how to play with fire; he just didn't know how to control it.

"Oh," Abby said dejectedly, and then beamed at Ziva. "Did you like that guy who was hitting on you at the party on Saturday? Did you end up leaving with him?" Ziva eyes widened as she caught Tony's smile broaden quite vividly.

He turned his attention to Ziva and started in a sing-song voice, "Oooh, Ziva has a gu-y. Do tell, Zee-vah."

It took everything Ziva had not to jump over her desk and throttle Tony then and there. She flexed her hand dangerously.

"No!" Ziva hissed through clenched teeth and glared at Tony before turning to Abby. "Abby can I talk to you." Ziva grabbed Abby's arm and pulled her away from the bullpen and into the female toilets.

With his partner no longer around to tease, Tony dumped his gear behind his desk.

Looking over at McGee, he said, "So what did you do on this ..." Tony made speech signs above his head as spoke, "'so called date?'"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs walked into the bullpen, a coffee cup in his hand. "What are you doing?" Gibbs barked as he slid into his chair and took a sip at his coffee.

"Ah, talking, boss." Tony was feeling Gibbs' stare.

"You have work to do?" Gibbs looked at him.

Tony grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, boss."

"Then do it, DiNozzo," Gibbs glared at him. Then he turned his attention on McGee. "McGee, I want that file on the McClusky case on my desk in five minutes!"

"On it, boss," McGee nodded as he rose and turned to the file cabinet behind his desk.

"Where's Ziva?" Gibbs said, looking around the bullpen for his missing agent.

"She's in the Ladies with Abby discussing secrets," Tony said without looking up. There was a bored tone to his voice.

"And you would know that how, DiNozzo?" Gibbs said harshly as he glared at Tony again. Tony didn't notice the stare, but the tone of Gibbs' voice was a telltale sign.

"Working, boss!" Tony amended obediently and concentrated on the file he had before him.

Ziva walked back into the bullpen seconds later. "Good Morning, Gibbs," she said brightly.

"Is it David," Gibbs responded sarcastically. Ziva frowned, but said nothing and walked over to her desk and sat down.

His phone rang and he picked it up. "Yeah, Gibbs?" Gibbs let out a long breath, "Right, thanks, Jen. We'll be right there."

Tony looked up his face aglow with expectation. "Something up, boss?"

"No DiNozzo, the Director just wants to chat with us," Gibbs snapped slightly as he rose and walked past Tony and Ziva.

"What's wrong with him?" Ziva looked at Tony mystified.

Tony tore off the small sheet of paper and written underneath the date were the words 'Gibbs' Anniversary.' "I think it might have something to do with this."

"Which wife," McGee asked as the three of them followed at a discreet distance behind Gibbs.

Tony looked at him. "How would I know? He'd have me on the floor and out cold before the second word was out of my mouth. All I know is that this is one of three days each year that he's worse then normal. I don't even know if Stan ever found out which one it was either. All he left me were the dates."

Tony looked at McGee as they climbed the stairs and grinned. "So are you going to answer my question or not?"

XXXXXXXX

"Thank you, Commissioner," Jenny nodded to Nelson. "We'll have a team in Alice Springs as soon as possible, quite possibly within the next two days." Jenny confirmed.

"Thank you, Jen," Samuel Nelson nodded at her. "My team in Alice Springs has been briefed to make every effort to liaise with you."

"Thank you, we'll be in touch," Jenny smiled and the connection went snowy. Jenny turned around as Gibbs entered, followed by the rest of the team. "Be seated!"

Gibbs sat down, and Jenny noticed that Tony, Ziva and McGee all sat three seats away from him. She smiled to herself. Gibbs must be even more riled up than he normally was, but what was to expect from Gibbs on his anniversary.

"You want to tell us why we're here, Jen?" Gibbs asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Jenny controlled her anger. She knew why Gibbs was being so narky. It was the date of his wedding anniversary of his second wife, Diane.

"I've just been in conversation with the State department and the Australian High Commission as well as the Australian Federal Police Commissioner Samuel Nelson." She paused to nod at the technician, who uploaded some photos. The first was the service photo of Captain Darren Wade.

Jenny continued, "The Australian Federal Police were conducting an anti-terrorist operation in Alice Springs. For those of you who don't know, we have a base in Alice Springs … a joint defence facility with the Australian Government."

"So this guy was caught by the Aussies and we have to take custody," McGee interjected.

Jenny shook her head, "No, he was the traitor supplying an Indonesian terrorist group with satellite photos."

"Oh," McGee said, slightly deflated.

"Do we know what the photos were of?" Ziva asked, going into counter-terrorism mode.

"Yes, possible sights in both Australia and the US for a mass terrorist attack," Jenny sighed. "If any of these places were attack, we could potentially get a disaster on par with 9/11."

"Seriously?" Tony asked incredulously.

"I'm very serious, Agent DiNozzo," she replied and Tony fell silent.

"What do we know?" Ziva asked, looking thoughtful.

"Not much, which is why you will assume overall command of the operation and liaise with the AFP," Jenny said as she turning to Gibbs. "You are to locate the buyer, terrorist Kuwat Rashid, and investigate whether or not Wade was working with anyone else."

"We flying commercial?" Tony said worriedly. "I mean, that would be the absolute pathetic thing." Gibbs gave him a warning look.

"No, you'll be flying in on a US Air Force Star Lifter that makes trips to Alice Springs weekly," Jenny said. Tony looked dejected, but Gibbs grinned. "I'll let you all go so you can pack." The team rose from their seats and began to move.

"Gibbs!" Jenny called after him. Gibbs went back down the steps and stood in front of Jenny.

"Yeah, Jen" Gibbs asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I know what day it is, Jethro," Jenny said gently.

"It's not a big deal," Gibbs snapped.

Jenny looked at Gibbs intently, but said nothing. "Well, besides that, I just want you to know that Ziva won't be allowed into the facility." Jenny added, letting Gibbs' terse attitude roll over her like a wave on a rock.

"Because she's Israeli," Gibbs nodded in understanding.

Jenny nodded. "You know, you, Tony and McGee only got clearance onto the facility because I had a word with State."

"Thanks, Jen." Gibbs gave her the first warm smile all day.

XXXXXXXX

"We're off the land of Oz," Tony laughed with pleasure as he grabbed his gear. "The land of Crocodile Dundee."

Tony looked at Ziva who gave him a look of incomprehension. "What? You've never seen Crocodile Dundee!"

"No, Tony," Ziva said, shaking her head, "I haven't."

"Probie," Tony looked at McGee for support.

"Sorry, Tony," McGee said, shaking his head as well. "Not on my Priority list."

"Oh, come on." Tony threw his hands up in contempt. "Paul Hogan played Mick Dundee, he wrestled crocodiles … get it, Crocodile Dundee …"

Ziva and McGee rolled their eyes as Tony continued, "Linda Kozlowsky, erm … I forget who she played, but she was Mick's love interest …"

"This going somewhere, Tony?" Ziva asked, annoyed.

"I am trying to educate you before we go to the Land Down Under," Tony replied with a smile as McGee and Ziva looked at each other and sighed.

"Okay," Tony said enthusiastically. "Classic line in the movie … Mick and the girl get a guy threatening them with a small butterfly knife, but Paul Hogan pulls out this huge Bowie like knife and says, 'That's not a knife, THIS is a knife!"

Both Ziva and McGee stared at him blankly. "Oh come on, talk about the dark ages here."

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked as he entered the bullpen and picked up his gear.

"Yeah, boss," Tony said, cringing at what was to come.

"Anymore Crocodile Dundee and I'll personally throw you to a pack of dingos, understand?" Gibbs glared at him.

"Got it, boss." Tony winced under the glare as Ziva and McGee both tried to hold back their laughter.

"What are you all standing here for," Gibbs shouted. "Go get packed … flight leaves in three hours time!"

_A/N: We hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Please don't hesitate to review and let us know what you think of this. Thanks, EmyKuuson._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** EmyKuuson does not own anything relating to NCIS, it's owned by Belisarius Productions and CBS. The original characters that you see are figments of our imagination and are owned by us._

_**A/N:** We hope you enjoyed reading it as much as we're enjoying writing it together._

XXXXXXXX

'Kuwat Rashid, born 15th August 1973 in Batu,' Cameron read to herself. She was sitting at her makeshift desk in the office opposite the Alice Springs Police Station, which the Australian Federal Police had provided for their operation, _Operation Say Cheese_, a bad attempt at humour by the men upstairs.

'Privately educated in Jakarta before being accepted into Australian National University where he gained a Masters Degree in engineering. Returned to Jakarta where …' She was interrupted as a small missile-like object hit her gently in the head.

Cameron looked up and was not surprised to see her partner grinning at her from across the room. She sighed and uncurled her feet from underneath her.

"What?" she snapped irritably. Like Brocky at the rail yard, Cameron was now more than slightly annoyed by the fact that Kuwat Rashid had managed to get away from them.

"Well, someone got out on the wrong side of the bed," Brocky commented good-naturedly, but this resulted in Cameron intensifying her glare.

"What?" she repeated in the same tone of voice as before. "I was busy reading, Robert." She turned away and looked back down at the file on her desk.

"What's your problem," Brocky asked, trying to appear level-headed, but ended up sounding a little aggressive.

"Oh, I don't know," Cameron replied sarcastically, without looking up. "Maybe the fact that our terrorist got away might have something to do with it."

"And that's my fault, I assume," Brocky countered, walking over so that he was standing in front of her desk.

Cameron didn't reply so Brocky continued, "I wasn't the one who stopped me going after Rashid." He shot Cameron an accusing glare.

"Well, sor-ry for trying to save your life," Cameron muttered.

"You think I couldn't have taken him," Brocky shot back, leaning on the desk as his eyed bored into her. Cameron didn't look up. She knew when he was angry, it was best to let it blow over.

"It's not a matter about being able to take him or not," Cameron sighed irritably, still keeping away from his burning, if not accusing glare. "Un-armed, maybe, but armed and having the clear advantage, I think not."

"Well …" Brocky was unsure what to say. He then muttered, "You never know, I might have been able to.

"Maybe," Cameron mused distractively, fiddling with the corners of the files. "But if you weren't able to, I would be looking at your body in the morgue right now!"

She tried to project this comment with an air of defiance, but anyone listening could tell immediately that the defiance had turned to compassion, maybe something else entirely.

"But you're not," Brocky said flatly, giving her a concerned look. His anger had dissipated in seconds, as Cameron knew it would. "Are you sure you're okay, Ronnie?"

"Don't call me Ronnie," she snapped, her moment of weakness passing. She gave him a customary glare as she tried to flatten the now curled corners of the report.

"Hey! What the…," he shot back, however, not unnerved by Cameron's lightening speed change of attitude.

"Rob…" Cameron opened her mouth to say something, but a shrill whistle cut her off.

"Oi, you two," Georgia shouted from the doorway of her office. She gave them a look. "You two fighting … again?"

"No," they both muttered, sounding like naughty schoolchildren. Brocky shuffled back to his desk. He pulled the chair out and sat down.

"Good, you'd better not be," she said firmly, knowing that exactly the opposite had transpired. "I don't need my agents at each other's throat. We have a national emergency on our hands. That is why I told Agent Brock to tell Agent Moore to be in my office … five minutes ago," she finished by raising her voice.

Cameron glared at Brocky who shrugged it off as if it were a pesky fly buzzing around his head, but obediently got up and walked briskly past him.

"Agent Brock," Georgia snapped when she noticed Brocky was making no attempt to follow his partner into their boss' office.

Brocky shook his head to clear it. He rose from his chair. "Right, boss."

He marched over to where Georgia was still standing in the doorway. She nodded slightly at him as he walked past her. Brocky tried to hide his grin. Something was about to happen, something good. Georgia turned and shut the door with a resounding crack.

XXXXXXXX

"What's happening, ma'am?" Cameron asked as she and Brocky sat down in the chairs in Georgia's office, concentrating on the case and not on her partner.

Sitting down behind her desk, Georgia said, "I have informed the Commissioner of the situation and he in turn has notified United States Department of Justice, the United States Department of Defence and NCIS."

"NCIS?" Cameron questioned.

"Naval Criminal …" Brocky started to explain, but Cameron cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"I know what NCIS is, Rob!" Cameron muttered to Brocky.

"Surprised you do, Cammie!" Brocky jibed quickly. "I hadn't heard of them before the Canadian posting, although I shouldn't put it past a diplomat's kid to know that sort of thing!"

Cameron glared at him, but kept her mouth shut. He was pushing her buttons and she knew it. She turned to Georgia, "Are we going to have to share the lead with NCIS?"

Both Brocky and Georgia knew that Cameron was protective of her cases and was apprehensive about others immersing themselves in them.

Georgia sighed. "No." Cameron looked a little brighter. "NCIS is going to take the lead." Cameron faltered and Georgia started to count slowly to three.

She only got to two before Cameron complained. Brocky concentrated on the ceiling for a few moments as he let out a breath. _Couldn't she keep her mouth shut just __this once?_

"But Georgie …" she started to complain.

Georgia raised her hand to silence her. "No buts, Cameron. NCIS is going to take the lead. Captain Darren Wade is, effectively, part of the United States Navy and an American citizen. Thus, it falls into NCIS's jurisdiction and a team is flying over to take lead."

"But," Cameron tried again, but was silenced with a glare. Brocky was still looking at the ceiling, wanting no part in the argument.

"Agent Moore," Georgia snapped, taking on a tone of authority. "There will be no complaining. I can easily have you shipped back to Canberra to shuffle paper and replace you with another agent. Or you can work under NCIS and help them anyway you can."

Cameron returned her boss' glare, but said nothing. Georgia nodded with satisfaction. Brocky lowered his head at the conclusion of hostilities.

"Ma'am," Brocky spoke up, learning NCIS was on the way had brightened his day immensely.

"Yes, Robert," she replied wearily.

"The NCIS team being sent over, do you think …" He asked questioningly.

"Agent Gibbs and his team are flying in tomorrow," Georgia confirmed.

"Agent Gibbs," Cameron spoke those words as if she was testing them out. She looked at Brocky as he gave his mocking Leyton Hewitt 'C'mon' victory salute. "You worked with him when you were in America on that dead naval officer, right Rob?

"Yep," Brocky grinned, remembering the slightly odd, yet highly functional team. "Agent Gibbs, Officer David, Agent McGee and Agent Burley," he listed.

"No Agent Burley," Georgia amended, looking at the file in front of her. "We're getting an Agent … Anthony DiNozzo instead."

"Oh, well, I guess I won't be making bad jokes about his name like Stan," Brocky stated with a small smile. "I think DiNozzo was in hospital at the time, if I remember correctly." He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to remember details that were very blurry now.

"I guess," Georgia shrugged. "I don't know the fine pointers of the team. All I know is Agent Gibbs, Agent McGee, Agent DiNozzo and Officer David are flying in tomorrow to into the International/Domestic airport on an American transport plane and you two are going to be there to welcome them with open arms," Georgia finished dryly.

Cameron sighed and looked apprehensive, but Brocky looked positively excited by the fact he was going to see the team he considered as friends.

"Oh, also you be there to pick up Stuart!" Georgie said, changing the subject. She meant the Federal Police's top Medical Examiner, Dr Stuart Reginald, who was suppose to be on holidays in his home state of South Australia watching the Test Match at Adelaide Oval.

"Oh, he'll be pleased with that!" Cameron muttered to herself. Stuart and she got along famously even if he was older and married.

"Excellent, I'll be able to get the latest on the cricket and even get to chat to him about our beloved Crows." Brocky grinned boyishly.

"You had to mention that, didn't you?" Cameron rolled her eyes. "Honestly you and bloody Aussie Rules."

"Just because you don't know a good thing …," Brocky started, but was cut off by a look from Georgia. "We'll be there … and I'll make sure she behaves herself," he added as an afterthought and pointed to Cameron who rolled her eyes.

"I don't need a babysitter," she grumbled, folding her arms.

Brocky laughed. "I'm not there to look after you. I'm going to be there to look after them and make sure you don't feed them to the dingos."

"Don't give her ideas, Brocky," Georgia said warningly, but had a smile on her face. All of her colleagues knew that she had a specific soft spot for these two agents.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Georgie," Brocky replied smoothly with a grin.

_A/N: Okay, so here we are at the end of another chapter. Go the Bronnie!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: We don't own the NCIS characters that appear on the TV show … even though we would love too. The original characters are all ours so hands off. We disclaim the fact that we have no real idea about what happens out at Pine Gap. So don't blame us if we guess a little and it's right._

_A/N: Well, Emy has written most of this chapter so enjoy. I've added a few things, but this idea is all hers enjoy. Kandon and Emy._

As the sun rose the next morning, Agents Brock and Moore were at Alice Springs Airport, waiting for the arrival of their medical examiner and the NCIS team from the states. Brocky was unusually chipper, excited about seeing his friends from America again, but Cameron was grumpy and had snapped at everyone who had crossed her path that morning. The only thing she was slightly looking forward to was the return of Stuart Reginald, an old friend and the AFP's top medical examiner.

"What time is Stu's plane getting in?" Brocky asked for the umpteenth time. He was reclining in an airport chair near gate four, the gate where Stuart's domestic flight was landing.

Cameron was opposite him, her legs tucked under her body, her favourite seating position. She sighed. "1225 hours," she snapped curtly.

"Boy, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed," Brocky joked, but resulted in a deadly glare from Cameron. "Hey!" he muttered. She was beginning to frustrate him; she had a tendency to do that on purpose. "What the hell is your problem? You've been snappy and snarky all morning …"

"You don't seem to care that a group of navy cops are coming to take over our investigation," Cameron bit back, her eyes ablaze. "After all the hard work we've put into it, we're expected to hand it off to these Americans!"

"These _Americans_," Brocky emphasised Americans, he eyed her irritably, "happen to be friends of mine! They also are some of the best investigators I have ever worked with," he defended NCIS sharply. "And we are not just turning over the case to them; we are working _in conjunction _with them …"

"But with them in the lead," Cameron remarked dryly. "Not us …"

He was angry and she knew better then to make things worse, particularly when he started a sentence with 'friends of mine'. The last time he had said those words, he had been accused of shooting a wounded but armed man. She and he never spoke of the subject unless she was really angry with him; even then it wasn't a smart comment to pointedly make at him.

Brocky sighed and shook his head. Cameron was as stubborn as they came and if she'd already taken a disliking to the NCIS team, then it would be hard to change her mind, even if they were Robert's friends. It was what made her an excellent agent, strength and determination in her convictions.

"Cam, please," Brocky sighed dejectedly. "Its quarter past eleven in the morning and it's hot! I don't need this right now. Please just try and get along with my friends, okay? I am not going to play mediator between you and NCIS."

Cameron glowered at Brocky, but said nothing. Instead, she fished around in her hand and pulled out her PDA. She flipped open the lid, and proceeded to fiddle around with the different functions. She had a look on her face that Brocky knew all to well, and he hated it.

"Aw, Ronnie, don't be like that. Let's be reasonable about this," he muttered, sounding oddly like a husband. Cameron had her customary, 'I'm not talking to you' look on her face. "C'mon, it's not that bad …"

Cameron, being skilled at the not talking to you game, didn't even acknowledge Brocky's comments and continued tapping away at her PDA. Brocky sighed again. He rose from his seat and walked over to the small newsagents behind her to peruse the books on sale. It was going to be a long morning; books were a way to get lost in one's self and to relax when Ronnie got like this.

XXXXXXXX

Fifteen minutes later, the public announcement was made in relation to Stuart's incoming domestic flight from Adelaide. Brocky breathed a sigh of relief as he placed the book back on the shelf and walked back towards where Cameron still sat. If anyone could get Cameron out of her mood, it would be Stuart. In fact, with the small announcement, Cameron perked up a bit and a ghost of a smile drifted across her face.

"Finally," Brocky muttered as he reached her. Cam stood up, ready to greet the incoming medical examiner. Stuart had been away from them for a month and during that month; Cameron had been even more difficult. "You still not talking to me, Cammie?"

Cameron wrinkled her nose, shooting him a 'what do you think' look. Brocky shrugged and grinned impishly. It hasn't his fault he liked winding up his partner. He had a knack for it, plus he was attracted to her, not that he would ever admit it to her or himself for that matter. It was something that made their working relationship different and kind of fun.

"I take that as a yes," he said cheerfully as Cameron stood up and walked over to the gate. She glared at him and he faltered. "Oh, come on, Cam. I thought seeing Stu would brighten up your day, seeing as I can't do that."

He grinned again as Cameron ignored him. "Obnoxious chick, honestly," he muttered to himself, "can't take a joke and then goes all silent on you … I hate that! What's more she knows it!"

Cameron looked anxiously towards the gate. She was looking forward to seeing Stu. The medical examiner could always put a smile on her face and make her feel better when she was down. The only thing that would irate her, was the awful pet name he'd decided to place upon her.

"Foxy," the loud voice of Stuart Reginald boomed as both Cameron and Brocky noticed the balding man walking towards them, carrying his almost ancient-like bag that neither Cameron nor Brocky could remember him doing without. Apparently, according to the older man, it belonged to his father from his East Africa days. "Where's my girl?"

Stuart dropped his bag on the ground as he embraced Cameron tightly. Cameron was not one for hugs, but for Stuart she made an exception.

"Okay … I thought that my daughter was the only one who ever clung on to me like that! Something happened didn't it?" Stuart noted as Cameron hugged him tight. "You and my mate, Rob, have a falling out again, huh?" he asked knowingly,

He looked over his glasses at Robert. Brocky shrugged. Stuart gave him a wink; he was only other person who could send Cameron into a spin like this. Then the Doctor would have to weave his magic again … by lecturing her as he always did, finally winning the argument and reuniting the partners. He always did.

"NCIS wants to take my case," she mumbled into his shirt, sounding like a child whose toy had been taken away. "And Brocky's just going to let them!" Stuart sent Brocky a questioning look, but he just shrugged his shoulders again.

"Hey, look at me," Stuart ordered, lifting Cameron's chin so that her eyes met his. "No one is taking your case away. That is an irrelevant argument and you know it. You are going to be working cooperatively with NCIS. And Rob can't help it. He's just following orders, okay?!" He had been briefed before he'd left Adelaide.

"But …" Cameron wanted to protest, but Stuart put his finger on her lips.

"There is no use complaining, Foxy," he said authoritatively. "NCIS is coming whether you like it or not. You can at least try to get along with the American agents, or at least pretend. It will make it a lot easier on everyone involved and for me," he finished.

Then he smiled brightly. "Look and the bright side … If NCIS is here, that means less work for you, more help and a chance to meet some Americans with an accent stranger than ours …" he said his last sentence with a terrible American accent to which Cameron cracked a smile.

"Look, she smiles," Stuart said happily as Cameron released her grip on him and stepped backwards. He turned towards Brocky and smiled, holding out his hand, "Rob, how have you been?"

Stuart shook Brocky's hand heartily as Brocky replied. "Good, Doc. It's a tad hot, but that's what you get for being in the red centre. So, the cricket …"

"Marvellous … we had a few warm days. India batted well and that Tendulkar, what a great one fifty he batted for…" Stuart said enthusiastically. "I shook his hand as he went by my seat in the member's stand. We started well in our first innings. Matthew Hayden's hundred was methodical … should be an interesting match … Just a pity I couldn't be there for the full five days. I expect that we may have gone for the full five days, but now it's irrelevant."

"But you can still watch it on TV," Brocky said as he spoke to the older man, "I mean…"

"The atmosphere at the cricket is nice to have," Stuart said with a shrug. "Oh, well, another year, another day missed at Adelaide Oval…"

"Yeah, but…" Brocky started.

Cameron sighed and tuned out the cricket talk between the two men. She had to prepare herself for the impending arrival of NCIS later that day.

XXXXXXXX

Later that day, Cameron and Brocky found themselves back at Alice Springs Airport, accompanied by Stuart, who was now wearing the only hat he had, an Adelaide Crows baseball cap. Stuart had said he wanted to meet the NCIS agents, but Brocky had a sneaking feeling that Stuart wanted to be there to help keep Cameron from killing the agents as the got off their flight.

Cameron tapped her foot impatiently as they sat in front of the international terminal and Brocky noted that she was looking antsy. "Shouldn't _they_ be here already?" she muttered, the landing call had been issued a few minutes ago.

"Be patient, Cam," Brocky replied, with a calm smile. "And I thought you didn't want them here?"

"I don't, but the quicker they come, the quicker we can get back to the case," Cameron stated as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Our lives don't revolve around the case, Ronnie," Brocky mentioned. He closed his eyes in the forty plus heat. "There are other important things."

"This is important," Cameron hissed in a low voice so that she wouldn't be overheard. "This is a matter of national security. If the terrorists get those photos and carry out an attack … it would be just as bad as 9/11 or Bali …"

"You don't think I know that?" Brocky muttered back angrily, opening his eyes again. They burned again at her. "But we can't let the case take over, Cam …"

"Well, it's not like all of us have a new girlfriend every week," Cameron retorted coldly, giving him one of her looks. Brocky grinned as if he wanted to break into laughter. She opened her mouth to continue arguing, but Stuart cut her off.

"I think that's our folks," he announced in a loud voice, snapping Brocky and Cameron out of their little world. Stuart jaunted over to the group of four who definitely had the air of 'cop' around them and smiled brightly at them.

"I take you're the lot from the States?" he smiled and spoke loudly, removing his hat and then scratching his balding head, making the youngest looking male jump. "I'm Stuart Reginald, the Australian Federal Police's medical examiner. You can call me Stu, everyone does." He stuck out his hand and after a moment, the grey-haired man took it.

"Special Agent Jethro Gibbs," he introduced curtly. "Agents Timothy McGee and Anthony DiNozzo, and Officer Ziva David." He nodded to each one in turn and Stuart waved back at them.

"Da-veed, you say," Stuart said, gleefully smiling . "Israeli, right?" He paused for a moment. "Mossad," he finished with confidence. He then proceeded to say something in jerky Hebrew. Ziva looked bemused and bewildered, and Cameron snorted at his Hebrew attempt.

Ziva hesitated, before replying in Hebrew and then saying in English, "You speak Hebrew?" Ziva asked, obvious to her that the man did not speak it brilliantly, but good enough so that she could understand it.

"A little bit," Stuart answered with a smile. "I studied it a bit in school as well as in Hebrew University for a couple of years. I was a lecturer there, religious studies actually. I'm a bit of a book addict. The rest I get off Foxy over there, she's practically fluent in it." He turned around to grin at Cameron who grimaced in response.

It was at this moment, McGee noticed a familiar agent standing next to the female one. "Brocky?" he questioned; unsure whether it was the same agent he worked with on the Michael Harrison case.

"McGee," Brocky replied brightly, a huge smile broke across his face as he strode over to the agent. "Good ta see ya, mate," he smiled as he shook his hand rapidly.

Before McGee would get a word in, Brocky turned to Gibbs. "Gibbs, we meet again," he said. "Georgie told me you would be coming …"

"Brocky! What the hell are you doing here?" Gibbs returned the greeting, and then muttered under his breath, "It would have been nice if Jen had given me a heads up …"

"I left Canada about a year and a half ago," Brocky grinned at Gibbs. "I'm now attached to the Anti-Terrorist unit … surprised me that I got it."

"It's good to see you, Brocky," Gibbs smiled, the shock and confusion wearing off.

"Nice to see you too, Gibbs," Brocky grinned and turned towards Ziva.

"Shalom, Ziva." Brocky had moved on to the other team member he remembered. He flashed her a flirtatious smile. "It's nice to see you again."

"Shalom, likewise, yes," Ziva nodded, returning the flirtatious smile, both unaware of the looks Cameron and Tony gave them.

"And you must be Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," Brocky finished his introductions. "I heard you were injured the last time I was in the states, tough luck," he finished sympathetically. He held out his hand, which Tony took reluctantly.

"Robert Brock," Brocky introduced himself as he shook Tony's hand. "You can call me Brocky."

"Tony," Tony replied curtly after a moment's hesitation. There was something about this Australian agent that put him on edge.

"How's Stan going?" Brocky smiled brightly at him, unaware of Tony's feeling.

"Ah, he's in Washington State … as the new team leader at the naval base up there," Tony said, still rather hesitantly. "How do you know him?"

"Friend of mine … when I was with your team last time, nice guy!" Brocky replied genuinely. He gestured to Cameron, who had been keeping out of the way of Brocky's fevered meet and greet and said, "I'd like you to meet my partner, Cameron Moore."

Cameron groaned inwardly, put what she hoped was a believable smile on her face and sauntered over to the group.

Tony DiNozzo grinned to himself. She was an attractive young woman, if ever he saw one. One who could almost rival Ziva for innate sexual attractiveness. She probably wouldn't hesitate to chop him up and feed him to the dingos by the steely eye she was giving him and the team.

"Cameron Moore," she said coolly, meeting Brocky's gaze and sticking out her hand for the team's boss to shake.

Gibbs studied her discretely before taking her hand. "Jethro Gibbs," he returned the greeting in the same tone of voice, keeping a hold of the gaze.

They both stood there for a few moments as everyone held their breath. After what seemed like a long time, Cameron and Gibbs broke the contact at exactly the same time. Gibbs nodded at her very subtly so that the other agents missed it, but Cameron did not and responded by looking at Gibbs curiously.

"This is …" Gibbs started to introduce, as if the previous moment didn't happen.

"I know who you all are," Cameron replied coolly, also ignoring the earlier moment. She abruptly changed tactics and smiled sweetly at them. "I am grateful that you came."

Immediately after she had said it, all agents knew that she actually resented their presence. Robert and Stuart both looked at each other awkwardly for a moment.

"Well," Brocky said awkwardly, during the moment of silence in which both agencies were sizing each other up. "Why don't we hit the road and I … we can brief you on the way."

He walked towards the two white Holden Commodores that he had signed out earlier. "Way to go Ron … just what I didn't want you to do!" he muttered as he led the group towards the cars.

_A/N: Okay, so what does everyone think, please read and review. Thanks Kandon and Emy!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We don't own any characters save for the original characters

_Disclaimer: We don't own any characters except for the original characters. The rest are all property of Belisarius Productions and CBS. We just brought them to the Australian desert. _

_A/N: Thanks for the support from everybody. If you could, please review, we'd love feedback. Thanks again, EmyKuuson_

"It's really great to be working with you again, Gibbs!" Brocky turned to Gibbs who sat in the front passenger seat in the Holden Commodore Before Brocky continued, Gibbs grinned at him. "The case is a little different the last one!" Brocky pointed out.

"I don't follow you." Tony said from the back seat, eyeing Brocky with a hint of suspicion.

"Brocky was at NCIS as a liaison officer when we found a dead Australian naval officer," Gibbs said, noting the hint of jealousy and suspicion in his senior field agent's voice. "He's referring to the fact that we're playing opposite roles!"

Tony saw Gibbs giving him a look in the rear vision mirror. Feeling uncomfortable, Tony decided to change the subject, "So Brocky…your partner?"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked and turned around to glare at the younger man. Tony winced and slid further down the back seat. "I told you! You're not here to hit on Australian girls. You're here to investigate!"

Brocky smiled a sad smile. "I wouldn't advise you attempting even a conversation with Cameron!" Brocky looked at Tony through the rear vision mirror. "Think of her as Gibbs, but as a female with a lot more emotions and phases…except instead of getting slapped, you get yelled at, ignored and even hit from time to time in the guts!"

Brocky grinned at Gibbs. "Okay, so maybe she's just a female version of Gibbs…urgh!" Gibbs hand connected with Brocky's head, and Tony smirked at the slap. Brocky rubbed his head. "I guess I should have expected that!"

XXXXXXXX

The two Commodores pulled to the curb outside the Greatorex Building. The group disembarked from the vehicles. Cameron and Brocky were already climbing the steps that led to the entrance of the building before the NCIS team had even gotten out of the car. Stuart slowly followed the partners.

"So, how did your ride into town go?" Tony managed as he slung his backpack onto his right shoulder. Both McGee and Ziva gave him a look as if they had been either been bored out of their brains or had just spent the whole trip listening with good grace to a long and drawn out story like the ones Ducky told.

Tony's eyebrow rose. "That bad, huh?"

"Well, the Doctor, Stuart…um what was his last name, McGee?" Ziva said, her fingers pressing the bridge of her nose in thought.

"Reginald, I think!" McGee said, yawning slightly.

Ziva nodded. "Yes, that's right!" She placed a hand on his forearm. "Thanks, Tim!"

"Not a problem…mind you, that wasn't as bad as having that Agent Moore Gibbs-staring me via the rear vision all the way here!" McGee replied as he shook his head, trying to forget the looks he had received.

"Oh, Tim…" Ziva smiled at him.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's this Tim business?" Tony reacted quickly and almost as if he had been slapped for no good reason.

Ziva shrugged and McGee just grinned as if he were one up on Tony for a change. Ziva eyed the senior field agent, sidling up to him expertly and adding sassiness to her speech and body language. "Are you jealous, Tony?"

Tony took the bait. "What if I was? It's McGee, you'd never be so stupid. Plus, Abby would kill you…no offence, McGeek!" Tony added as McGee began to protest.

He continued his jealous rant as he eyed Brocky, who was now waiting at the open doors of the building. "You'll pull the same moves on Brocky I bet? Fall for his Australian ways and succumb to his charisma!" Tony eyed her with a certain amount of suspicion.

Ziva grinned and looked at McGee, then moved away from Tony and pressed up against McGee. McGee, in turn, placed an arm around her shoulder and pretended to whisper into Ziva's ear. Ziva grinned at Tony sensually.

"Like this, Tony? Discussing our plans for this evening, when you've fallen asleep and we're still awake…" Ziva paused for effect, "Oh, I forgot. I'll probably keep you awake from all that screaming…after all, Tim is more then a man than you!"

"Hey!" Gibbs interrupted, his hand beginning to do the customary Australian wave. The flies were bad enough that they were even bothering Gibbs. "You want to play host to the flies or keep cool in air conditioning?"

Tony gnashed his teeth at Ziva and McGee who had been watching his face go from mild jealousy to outright rage as they began to laugh. Tony marched towards the steps. You could cut paper with his voice. "On you six, boss!"

"Right, boss." McGee slung his backpack onto his shoulder and followed Tony. Ziva doing likewise was still laughing as shouted after Tony, "Hey, Tony, we were only joking!"

Tony turned his anger and resentment to embarrassed and laughed humourlessly from the steps. "Yeah, I should have guessed, but then again, I'm just a one-minded collage jock!" He turned and followed Gibbs into the building.

Ziva looked at McGee and rolled her eyes. "What's with him today? We make a joke and he goes all defensive?"

"Um, Ziva, I think he's feeling threatened by Brocky!" McGee offered as they walked into the building. "Remember, he wasn't there the first time! You should have seen the look he gave you when Brocky said hello. It was almost like he was stepping over the boundary!"

"Tony doesn't own me!" Ziva snapped.

McGee nodded as they both followed the others up the stairs. "I agree he doesn't! Like I said, he just feels threatened. After all, Brocky is not a bad looking guy…strictly from a neutral point of view, you understand," McGee added quickly.

XXXXXXXX

"We're back!" Brocky announced as he opened the door to the outside office of the AFP's Anti-Terrorist Unit One's temporary headquarters.

Georgia Todd looked up from her desk and pulled the glasses from her face. Gibbs and the team walked in slowly, followed by Stuart. Georgia rose from her desk and walked out into the outer room. "Hello, Stuart!" she said warmly as she kissed the older Doctor on the cheek. "How was your flight here?"

"Good, Georgie!" Doctor Reginald nodded brightly; he lifted the Robert Ludlum book as he finished. "Managed to finally finish the book!"

Georgia nodded. "Good, well, do you want to start the autopsy right away or get your things over to your hotel room at Crown Plaza?"

Stuart looked at Brocky and Cameron. "Let's get my things over to the hotel and then we'll start the autopsy! I'll get Robert to drive me, if that's all right by you?" 

"Sure!" Georgia smiled at Stuart, and then turned to Brocky. "You've got the job, Robert!" The way she spoke meant that Brocky wouldn't be arguing with Georgia any time soon.

"Okay!" Brocky shrugged and nodded to Stuart. "Come on, Stu!"

Stuart looked at Brocky and Cameron again. Brocky was watching Ziva, his gazed transfixed as she pulled her NCIS cap off and let her hair fall to her shoulders. Cameron was staring at the back of his head and if looks could kill, Brocky would have been dead ten minutes ago. Tony had noticed too and now he disliked the Aussie even more.

"Let's get my things over to the hotel." Stuart gave Georgia a look that easily said, 'Cameron and Robert have been fighting again.' She rolled her eyes. Georgia had known Stuart for a long time so she could easily decipher his looks, and the fact that Cameron and Brocky were fighting did not surprise her in any way. "But first a word, Georgie!" Stuart finished.

Georgia nodded and looked at Gibbs. "I'll be right with you, Jethro!" Gibbs nodded and sat down at one of the seats, as did McGee and Tony. Tony and McGee looked at Gibbs curiously. How did this Australian agent know Gibbs enough to call him Jethro? Meanwhile, Ziva had walked over to the window, and Robert had followed her and was now quietly pointing out the features of the McDonnell Ranges to her. Ziva listened intently as Robert spoke to her.

Gibbs looked around and spied Cameron leaning against the doorframe, her face portrayed an air of controlled calmness from what Gibbs could tell. Well, except for her eyes. The eyes never lied. They were blazing with jealous anger or, at least, some sort of anger. Gibbs closed his eyes and shook his head. _Rule 12 doesn't apply to these guys …but it would sure help!_ Gibbs opened his eyes and turned see that McGee had joined Brocky and Ziva at the window.

Gibbs was about to say something when Tony rose from his seat, walked over and said something to Cameron. Cameron gave him a polite smile and nodded. Tony turned back to Gibbs. "Boss, you want some coffee? I spotted a Gloria Jeans on the way here!"

Ziva, McGee and Robert turned as Tony spoke; clearly it was a message to the three of them. Gibbs figured he knew, but he'd let it slide. He was too tired and coffee was exactly what he needed

"All right, Tony," Gibbs yawned, "get me the strongest, darkest coffee you can!" Tony made attempt to leave, but Gibbs called him back. "Your American money isn't good here! Take this!" Gibbs held out an Australian fifty dollar note. "I want all the change back, you got that DiNozzo!"

"Got it, boss!" Tony grinned, flashing Gibbs his charming smile. Gibbs rolled his eyes and turned to see Ziva give Tony a quick glare before she turning back to Brocky. Tony smiled his cute smile at Cameron who smiled back as they left the office.

XXXXXXXX

"This might be irrelevant!" Stuart started as he sat down in front of Georgia Todd's desk. "But have you noticed Bobby and Foxy? They seem to be really on edge with each other lately, more so than usual!"

Georgia sighed. "No, it's not irrelevant." Georgia pushed a folder over to Stuart to read. "It's her transfer papers…She claims that she can no longer work with Brock due to conflicting opinions, unresolvable differences, life endangering action and impaired judgement concerning welfare of the other partner on the part of Robert Brock."

Stuart looked shocked. "You aren't serious?

"I am deadly seriously," Georgia said darkly.

"You were going to tell me, weren't you!" Stuart looked up from the transfer papers. "She can't be serious…" Stuart shook his head as Georgia nodded. "But he saved her in that incident. He walked off the job just to find her and rescue her!"

"I know." Georgia shrugged her shoulders. "I know!" she said again, frustrated.

"He lost his chance for a team because of that stunt!" Stuart was angry, but his voice was quiet. His eyes had darkened and when Stuart got angry, people knew to get out of the way. "Oh, that stupid girl! He loves her!"

Georgia sighed. "So you picked up on that as well…"

Stuart snorted. "It's kinda hard _not_ to, Georgie. C'mon, they way those two act around each other . . . they are like an old married couple!"

"I think that's why she's applied for the transfer," Georgie said, looking at Stuart who nodded. Georgia continued, "Ever since they became partners, there was just something about the way they acted. I just thought it was a good partnership, but now ... After that bloody mess with Jenson and Cameron getting shot … I just don't know anymore."

Georgia sighed dejectedly and buried her face in her hands. "I don't want to lose the best partnership I have had in years.

"Then don't," Stuart said as he rose from his seat. "I'll do what I can at my end." He gave her his customary smile and turned for the door. "You do yours and we'll still have them as a partnership." Stuart opened the door and walked out.

XXXXXXXX

Gibbs rose from his seat as Stuart walked out of the office that housed Supervisory Special Agent Georgia Todd. At the same time, Tony and Cameron walked back through the door, carrying eight cups of coffee. They passed them out, with Gibbs taking an appreciative sip immediately after getting his.

Gibbs watched as Stuart, coffee in hand, turned to Cameron and Robert and said, "Rob and Foxy, you two with me!" Both of them looked at him in shock; this wasn't the happy go lucky Doctor they had picked up at the airport this morning.

"Now, please! I want to put my stuff away before I go to the hospital!" His voice was calm, but his eyes told a different story, Gibbs noted. They were hard and there was a darkness to them. Brocky was the first to move He pulled the keys from his pocket and reached the door.

Cameron stayed put; she was staring him down, but Stuart was having none of it. He held her gaze and finally she backed down and walked through the door, handing Georgia a Styrofoam cup as she passed by. Stuart turned to Georgia, who had followed Stuart out of her office. "I'll give you a call to let you know how I went." Georgia nodded and Stuart disappeared through the door.

There was something about those two, Moore and Brock, Gibbs mused. They almost reminded him of another partnership. He sighed, maybe it was time to break out the rules … not that Georgia Todd wasn't capable of looking after her own agents, but it never hurt to have a little back-up.

He turned to the Australian agent and smiled. "Georgia Todd! I haven't seen you since Thanksgiving … the year that Kate died," he added softly, almost as an afterthought.

"Uh, boss…what about Kate and thanksgiving?" McGee looked perplexed at the mention of their former teammate.

Gibbs turned to his team and smiled. "I spent one thanksgiving at Kate's parent's one year. Kate thought I was lonely so she asked me. If she hadn't, then I wouldn't have met Kate's aunt." Gibbs said placing a hand on Georgia's arm.

"It's by marriage, Jethro!" Georgia felt slightly uncomfortable with the team looking at her with a newfound respect that made her feel like a link to the netherworld.

"How are Mark and the kids?" Gibbs said, then paused and turned to his team. "McGee, do that computer thing you do. I want to know Wade's every movent, every credit card purchase, every breath. DiNozzo, start making calls. Find out whom he talked to, what he did after worked, who is friends were. Ziva, can you get in contact with some of your Mossad friends? See if there has been any increased chatter."

"Yes, boss."

"Okay."

"On it, boss!"

Once he was satisfied that his team was doing something productive, Gibbs and Georgia walked into her office and Georgia closed the door. She walked round to her desk and sat down.

"Mark is doing great. He's still working for the Foreign Affair department. Michael and Emily, well, both of them have grown up since you saw them last!" Georgia shrugged a little. "They took Katie's death pretty hard. She and Emily were quite close, well, as close as you can get when you're halfway across the world. But we've coped as a family. At the time, we couldn't get time off to be at the funeral, but that is life."

Georgia looked sad as she thought of her late niece. "I would like to go and visit her grave one day, maybe take Em with me."

"I think Kate would like that," Gibbs responded, placing his hand lightly over hers and Georgia smiled back at him.

"What are the kids doing?" Gibbs said, diverting the conversation away from what was a depressing topic. "I seem to remember that Michael was in the process of joining the Air Force and Emily wanted to be a psychological profiler!" Georgia laughed at the memories, happy as they were. Michael had gotten along with Gibbs really well and so had Emily.

"Well, Michael is trying to follow after his mother and his cousin," Georgia replied, referring to Kate as she spoke. "He's applied for the Australian Federal Police…working out at the gym like a crazy man just to get in." Georgia's smile faded somewhat. "For my sake, I hope he doesn't serve under me!"

"Maybe Brocky?" Gibbs grinned at the utter nonsense of the suggestion.

Georgia stifled a laugh. "Oh, he would love that unfortunately. They get along great. But somehow don't wish that on anyone! A great field agent, but is inclined to go AWOL when he feels like…" Georgia paused as she thought of that incident of twelve months ago.

She continued on a different path. "As for Emily, well, she wants to become kindergarten teacher. I think it's a good choice for her … both Mark and I are willing to pay her tuition at Australian National University. We both like the idea and it's a different direction, which is good. Plus, I did not like the idea of my little girl in such a dangerous job."

"I can understand that," Gibbs nodded, thinking back to when Kelly had told him she wanted to become a Marine like her daddy. Gibbs has been horrified at the though of his little girl in such a dangerous position, but was very relived when Kelly decided she wanted to be an equestrian rider instead.

"What about your Agent Moore?" Gibbs said, asking her quickly. This young agent intrigued him.

"Oh, Cameron!" Georgia had been waiting on the dreaded question. "Like you, Gibbs, she likes to work her own cases. She's a daughter of a diplomat so she sometimes comes across as a spoilt brat."

"That's putting it mildly from what I've seen of her, Georgia!" Gibbs reflected as he looked at Kate's aunt from across the desk.

"She's got a good heart and she means well," Georgia replied, somewhat defensive of the agent she thought of as a surrogate daughter. "She is probably the best sort of partner for Brocky. Where he's laid back, she's a stickler for doing everything by the book."

Georgia could read Gibbs' almost like an open book. She knew he was uncomfortable with her around, and Georgia wondered why. In a way, they were a lot a like, Gibbs and Cameron. She shook her head. From her experience with the former Marine, nothing she could say would change his mind. She's just have to let nature run it's course.

She picked up the files on her desk and passed them over to Gibbs. "You can begin your on-site investigation tomorrow. The base has agreed to lend you a house here in town for your headquarters. Brocky can take you over there later." She gestured to the file and added, "That's all the information we've been allowed to have access too."

"Okay," Gibbs nodded and rose from his seat. He paused for moment. "You know that Officer David won't be able to investigate within the confines of the base?"

"Yes, I realised that when the Commissioner rang me this morning," Georgia nodded at him. "I'll get her and Agent Moore working together, if that's okay by you?"

"That's fine," Gibbs grinned at her mischievously. "That's fine by me Georgie!"

_A/N: Okay so we thought we'd advertise the fact that Georgia is related to Kate so any of you who were wondering can now be sure!_


End file.
